


The break up

by Shadowhunterr1



Category: yoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yoi - Freeform, Yuuri!!! on ICE, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunterr1/pseuds/Shadowhunterr1
Summary: Yuri thinks that he isn't the right person for Victor and decides to break up with him but was that the right decision? And how will Victor handle the break up? Will the two guys get over it?





	1. The break up

The break up - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

"Victor... it's better if we break up." My heart broke when I said those words to him but I had to let him go. I had to let victor Nikiforov go. "Yuri why? Why are you doing this to me! After everything we went through together, you decide to abandon me? I didn't expect something so selfish from you." He said it on quite a calm tone but I saw through it. I knew that he was angry but he was also sad. "Victor we come from two completely different worlds." I swallowed. "You're successful, famous. I'm nothing compared to you. Don't say that I'm wrong because you know that it's the truth." I added when victor opened his mouth to argue. "Now go back to Russia without me." I turned my back on him and walked away with a broken heart. Was this the right thing to do?


	2. After the break up

After the break up (the break up part 2) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

Victor kept trying to reached me. He called me and texted me several times a day. Of course I never picked up or replied to his messages. I had never thought that the Victor Nikiforov could be so desperate. He kept begging me to come to Russia. I ignored him for weeks. The skating season would start soon. I checked my phone. I had a lot notifications, as usual but it were also news notifications.

**"Victor Nikiforov will never step on the ice again."**

**"Is this the end of Victor Nikiforov?"**

**"World champion victor Nikiforov retires again after announcing his comeback."**

**"Victor Nikiforov has retired. What will Katsuki do?"**

I hadn't thought about that. What would I do now I broke up with Victor? Would I stand on the ice again or would I quit? I scrolled further through the notifications when I saw a message from Yurio.

_"What did you do pig? You ruined Victor. He has been crying for weeks and doesn't want to do anything. Even his dog can't cheer him up."_

I swallowed again. I couldn't breathe. I... I was responsible for this. I had ruined Victor. He was broken. He gave up because of me. He was depressed because of me. I had to fix this. I brought him in this situation in the first place. I would go to Russia. I would go to Victor. I texted Yurio to ask for the address. A few days later I left Japan.


	3. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A TRIGGERING SUBJECT

**WARNING**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DEPRESSION**

Broken (the break up part 3) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

The world around me was white. It had snowed in Saint Petersburg. There was some snow in my black hair. It was already melting. I pressed the doorbell. No reply. I pressed the doorbell again. Someone opened the door but it wasn't Victor. It was Yurio. The boy looked younger than I remembered. Was it because I hadn't seen him for a long time? No that wasn't it. It was the look on his face. He looked really worried. "He's broken." I heard Yurio saying. _Broken. Because of me. Because of what I've done_.  
I stepped inside and Yurio closed the door. I expected to get attacked by Makkachin but he didn't show up. I followed Yurio, apparently to Victor's bedroom.

The curtains were closed. The room was dark until Yurio turned the light on. I was shocked when I saw empty bottles spread on the floor. "He doesn't want to be sober. He says that it hurts too much." I walked over to the mess on the bed that was called Victor. I touched his shoulder. "Victor?" The mess moved and turned around. His eyes were red, his hair was a mess and he stank. "Yuri? Am I hallucinating?" It broke my heart to see him like this. This is my fault. There's no one to blame for this except for me. "No you aren't. I'm really here Victor." Before I knew it I was pulled into a hug and Victor cried hysterically. "Shhh it's alright Victor. I'm here now. I'm so sorry for everything. It's my fault that you're like this." My voice cracked. I was shocked. Victor had lost a lot of weight. "I didn't want to eat or do anything after you broke up with me Yuri. I don't know if I was still here if Yurio hadn't taken care of me." He looked at the door where Yurio was standing. I could see that the poor boy felt uncomfortable. "Someone had to. I couldn't abandon you Victor. You're a brother to me. You're family." Yurio gave Victor a small smile. It must be difficult for him as well to see Victor like this. I hugged Victor tighter. "Hey... I promise that I won't abandon you again Victor. What I've done was wrong. After I lost you I realised that I need you in my life. My life is worthless without you Victor. You make me feel alive. We need each other. If we're separated we feel miserable. My heart beats for you and you alone. I will fix you Victor. I will do everything to make you happy again." Victor started to cry again. "Yuri... I felt so empty from inside. I was always sad but sometimes... sometimes I couldn't reach my feelings. I think that I felt the worst when I couldn't reach my feelings. You're the spark, you're the fire. You warm me up from the inside. Without you I'm ice cold and empty." Tears jumped in my eyes when I heard his words and I started to cry as well. "I'm sorry that I made you so miserable! If I hadn't been so stupid we wouldn't be in this mess!" I wasn't only sad. I was also angry. I was angry at myself. "But you're here now Yuri. You came for me. You showed when I need you the most. You're the only one who is able to fix me." I took a breath and tried to calm down a little. "And I will do that. I will do whatever it takes to make you smile again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be more postive/happier. Don't worry, Victor will be alright. He will get over this.


	4. I will fix you

I will fix you (the break up part 4) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

Fortunately I was able to convince Victor to take a shower and eat some bread. When he was eating he even asked for coffee. Makkachin stayed with Victor when I left the room. It was like we decided that we would take care of Victor together. Yurio went home eventually. He looked relieved when he left, probably because he knew that Victor was in good hands now. I was with Victor again. 

It was almost midnight. I was sitting on a chair next to Victor's bed, scrolling through my phone. "Yuri?" I looked up from my phone. "Yes Victor?" Victor's fingers ran over my thigh. "Will you stay here tonight? I don't want that you leave again." I nodded. "Of course Victor. I can sleep on the-." Victor didn't let me end the sentence. "We're going to sleep in my bed together. It's not like we haven't done that before. We did that in Barcelona remember?" I wouldn't argue with Victor about it. I had came here to fix him in the first place. I wanted him to be happy again. Sharing a bed was a way to make him happy right now. "Okay then." I changed and slipped in Victor's arms with only my boxers on. I heard Victor sighing pleased and closed my eyes. He would be alright, eventually. I would stay with him, no matter how long that was. It was the least I could do. I caused this damage. It was my responsibility to make sure that Victor would get out of this depression.

The next day I woke up to Victor playing with my hair. My heart skipped a beat. My presence was already helping him a little. "Yuri... I felt so lonely all the time when I had returned to my home. No ones presence could make that feeling go away. People were around me but I was alone. For the first time in weeks I don't feel alone. Thank you for visiting me." I didn't want to remember him that it had been my fault that he had felt like that. I didn't want to drag him back to that negative spiral. "It's the least I could do. I missed you too Victor." I snuggled more into his arms. His grip on me tightened. "Don't abandon me again Yuri. I don't know if I'll survive that twice." I heard him saying.   
"I promise that I won't do it again. I felt miserable without you. I don't know why I thought that leaving you was a good idea. Maybe it was my anxiety again." I heard Victor sigh. "Yuri you know that you can talk to me about everything." I nodded. "I do but what if you're done with me one day? What if you realise that I'm pathetic." It was quiet for a moment but then. "YURI! I don't want that you think that I'm just playing around with you!" He took my face in his hands. He looked angry. "I'm not a arrogant dick that plays around with people. It hurts me that you expect that behaviour of me." Anger. He's showing more emotion. "Victor I- I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you again. This is one of the reasons why I think that I'm not good enough for you. I make so many mistakes." Victor's eyes softened. "And so do I. We're human Yuri. But didn't you promise me that you would fix me instead of me fixing you?" I heard a soft chuckle coming from him. "Yes I did promise that. Thank you for reminding me." I wanted to kiss him but I knew that right now wasn't the best timing. It would confuse him. It was better to take things slow. Maybe we could date again when Victor was more stable.


	5. The naked and the annoying

The naked and the annoying (the break up part 5) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

Weeks passed by and I saw that Victor was turning back in his old self. Every day that passed by I noticed that I was getting happier as well. Victor's situation had affected me more than I had realised. "Yuuurriiiii!!!! Come here!!" I was in the living room, watching tv on Victor's expensive flatscreen. I didn't even want to know how much that thing had cost him. I bet that it was more worth than my whole wardrobe, including my figure skates. I got up and walked to Victor, who was in the bathroom. "Oh my god! Why did you had to call me right now!!!" Victor was standing naked in front of me. I turned my back on him so he couldn't see me blushing like a idiot. "Yuri? Why do you turn your back on me?" I heard him saying. "I... I... I..." I felt him hugging me from behind. "You're what? Tell me my little katsudon." I couldn't see his face but I knew that he was grinning like the devil. Damn it, why did he had to talk on such a flirty tone? To finish it he kissed my cheek. I felt something poking me. I knew that my ears had turned red by now if they hadn't turned red when I saw Victor. "Why did you call me? You said that you wanted to take a shower." I heard him sigh. "Because I felt loneeeely. I want to shower with you." This time I was the one who sighed. "I don't think you'll keep it with washing yourself. Maybe I will... never mind!" I heard Victor chuckling. "End up dirtier than I was before the shower? Oh Yuri! Since when do you have such a dirty mind?" Oh no. Why did I open my mouth. "Victor! Please stop it!" I turned around to face him. That had been a bad idea. How could I have forgotten that he was naked? That was the whole point of this conversation! "I... You know... You know that I'm still a virgin right? I don't want my first time to be like this." I whispered. Victor took my face in his hands and forced me to meet his eyes. His eyes looked lovingly at me. "You're right. It was a mistake to ask this from you already. We.. we aren't even dating right now. Yuri can you forgive me for my mistake?" I pulled Victor in a hug in a impulse. "Of course I can. You'll never have to beg for my forgiveness, especially after what I did to you. Victor... I promise that you will be the one to take my virginity when I'm ready for it. Just... don't rush it okay?" I felt him kissing my head. "Of course Yuri. I will make sure that you'll never forget our first time. That's my promise to you. I want to be your first and last lover." He took my hand and kissed it. "I'll take a quick shower and make dinner for us. You wait in the living room okay? Maybe you should text your parents. You haven't seen them in weeks. I don't want that they're worried about you." Victor was right. I should text them. And Pichit. Of course Pichit wants to hear every single detail. That's what I liked about him. Always so curious, always so straightforward.

I was laying on the couch texting with Pichit.

 _P: so you saw him naked and turned your back on him?_  
Me: yes I did....  
P: COME ON YURI! MAN UP AND STARE AT THAT NAKED MAN! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU LIKE MEN ANYWAY  
Y: Pichit! It was awkward okay? Victor was on the point of dragging me under the shower and taking my virginity...  
P: OMG!! Tell me that you said yes! YOUR VIRGINITY TAKEN BT A CELEBRITU  
Y: Pichit... typos...  
P: Yuri you didn't answer my question. Did you guys do it or not?!!! I HAVE TO KNOW! THE WORLD DESERVES TO KNOW  
Y: Pichit don't be so dramatic please... and no... it.. I want it to be special... I don't want simple shower sex as my first time  
P: you're right... sorry about my reaction. I'm just so excited that you two practically live together. It's a shame that none of you have returned on the ice this season. It's boring without you Yuri.   
Y: yeah sorry about that... Victor is almost himself fortunately. If we're lucky we're standing on the ice together next season. I think that Victor wants to return when he's ready. I haven't mention it yet. First we have to fix our relationship.

"Yuri? Dinner is ready!" I heard Victor saying.

 _Y: Sorry Pichit but I have to go. Dinner is ready_  
P: enjoy your romantic dinner! 


	6. Boyfriends or not? That's the question

Boyfriends or not? That's the question (the break up part 6) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

Victor was doing great. He was almost his old self again. He forced me to go shopping. We went home when I almost fainted because I had been so tired. I had the feeling that Victor had decided that I needed a completely new, expensive, wardrobe. I said no but he had insisted to buy me new clothes. Right now we were on the couch. Victor was massaging my feet with his heavenly hands. "Victor?" Victor didn't even look up when I said his name. "Yes Yuri? Do you want me to do your other foot?" I shook my head. "No that's not it. I... I think that you're ready for a relationship." He looked up immediately when I mentioned the word relationship. It was almost funny to see how he reacted to the word. "Really?" And there were those cute big eyes of his. "Yuuuriii! Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Oh wow, what a big surprise was that, not. This is Victor Nikiforov. Desperate to date a nobody like me. I still didn't get what was so interesting about me. He kept saying it was the way my body moved on the music but that couldn't be it right? And by the way, this body gains weight easily. I even have embarrassing stretch marks to proof it. Not that I told anyone about it. Only Victor and my family knew about it. "Yes Victor. I will be your boyfriend." I said smiling. Victor was suddenly on top of me, kissing me everywhere. Makkachin barked happily, probably because he hadn't seen Victor this happy in months. It was like we had never broke up, except that we were at his house instead of mine. Victor suddenly stopped with the kisses. "Yuri? Can I ask you something?" I wondered what was so important right now that he had stopped kissing me. Usually I almost had to throw him off me. "Sure. Ask whatever you like." Victor seemed a bit nervous. Strange... This wasn't like him. It was making me worried. "Do you want to move in with me?" I had never seen that one coming. "WHAT?!" Victor seemed a bit upset now. Oh no... I made him upset. "Well... You're here for weeks... You seem to really like it here.. We're practically living together so I just thought..." He mumbled, without finishing the sentence. Now I understood why he had been nervous. I was almost certain he had never asked this before. I took that beautiful face of his in my hands. His blue eyes met mine. I always drowned in them, like they were the ocean. "I would love to move in with you. I will ask my parents to send my things to Russia." Puppy eyes, again. "Even the posters of me?" Ugh no... Why can I never resist his puppy eyes? I sighed. "Okay even those posters... But only because you're so mean to use your puppy eyes against me!" Victor started to cheer and I couldn't suppress a big smile. It was official. Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki were a thing again.


	7. Moving in

> Moving in (the break up part 7) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

"Oh my god Yuri! You have so many of them!" Victor was going through the boxes that my parents had sent from Japan. "Victor careful that's a limited edition! You even move on that poster!" Victor was holding my favourite poster of him. It showed much of his chest. I had even dreamed of that chest. I had never thought that I could use that chest as my pillow one day but here I am. I can call Victor my boyfriend and we even live together. I would have laughed if you told me that two years ago. Victor had made me more confident. I'm grateful to have him around me. He made me come out my comfort zone. He even made me skate Eros on the ice. How embarrassing that had been in the beginning. It was even worse when I found out that my Eros had been pork cutlet bowl back then and told Victor and Yurio about it. Victor didn't tease me with it fortunately. Thank god. That would've made things worse. "Seriously Yuri? I can't believe that you wore this boring, ugly grey shirt before you met me. We should really do something about your fashion sense. I can't dress you forever." I felt my cheeks turning red. "V- Victor! I'm old enough to decide what I wear and what I buy!" Victor went through more boxes while I was trying to defend myself. "But you never had the money to live in style. You never bought expensive things except for ice skating right? Now we're living together it means that we have to share the costs. That allows me to buy things for you. Things you'll like for sure." Why? Why was Victor always so kind for me. Sometimes he was too kind. "No Victor. I can't accept that. You're being too generous!" Victor just smiled at me. "Yuri it's the least I could do. You stayed with me for weeks to make sure that I got out my depression. Just let me do this for you. It would make me happy to spend money on things for you. I want to make you smile." It was kinda adorable but how he wanted to make me happy wasn't the right way. "Victor I get what you mean but you're trying to buy my happiness. Being around you is what makes me happy. I want _you_. Not your money. I didn't fall in love with your money. You're my idol. You- ." I decided to cut off the sentence. Why had I said that? Why did I had to mention that he's still my idol. I didn't need other people to embarrass me. I could do that myself. "I'm still your idol Yuri? Awww that's so adorable!" Before I knew it I was on the floor with Victor on top of me. I groaned when something fell on us. Makkachin had decided to join the hug. Victor started to laugh when Makkachin had landed on us. "It's a family hug!" Family... Victor saw me as a part of his family. My heart started to beat faster. This explained his urge to buy things for me. Sometimes you have your family presents simply because you loved them and the object reminded you of them. "Yuri why are you crying? Is something wrong?" He wiped the tears away. Tears I hadn't noticed. When had I started crying? "No.. nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. That's why I'm crying." I hugged Victor really tight. "I love you Victor and I... I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait what just happened? Has Yuri proposed to Victor? 


	8. Engaged or not?

Engaged or not? (the break up part 8) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

_"Yuri why are you crying? Is something wrong?" He wiped the tears away. Tears I hadn't noticed. When had I started crying? "No.. nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. That's why I'm crying." I hugged Victor really tight. "I love you Victor and I... I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

Victor was shocked. "Y-Yuri.... Did you? Did you just propose to me?" Had I? Had I just asked him to marry me? Yes... Yes I had and I didn't regret it. "Yes Victor I did." I smiled at him. I went on my knee and took his hand. "Please give me the honour to call you my husband. Marry me Victor Nikiforov." I kissed his hand and looked hopeful at Victor. He gasped and his free hand was covering his mouth. I saw tears in his eyes. "Yes Yuri! Yes I will marry you!" Before I knew it I was on the floor and Victor was kissing and hugging me. Victor was everywhere. So much Victor. It made me happy to see him like this. "Yuri I had always thought that I would be the one proposing to you! You completely surprised me." My face turned red, including my ears. "It surprised me too, to be honest. It wasn't planned. It just happened and I _don't_ regret it Victor. I regret a lot but I _don't_ regret this. I _don't_ regret making you happy. Our relationship has _never_ been a mistake. I was afraid for this. I was afraid that our happiness would disappear after a while but I realised that I shouldn't worry about what _could_ happen. I should focus on the present. I think that proposing to you is the best thing I've ever done in my life. I only regret that I don't have a thing for you yet." Victor suddenly smiled like the Cheshire Cat. It was a little creepy. "Yuri wait here. I got something for you." He got up and quickly went to our room. He returned with a little black box. "Yuri can you please get up from the floor. It has to be romantic." I nodded and stood up, only to see Victor on his knee. "It's fair if I get the chance as well don't you think? Two proposals, it has a nice ring on it don't you think?" I chuckled. _Smart choice of words Victor._ "Yuri Katsuki, will you marry me?" He opened the little black box, exposing a golden ring. It was shining in the light. Tears appeared in my eyes. "YES! YES VICTOR!" This time I was the one to push him on the floor and almost killed him with my hugs and kisses. Makkachin decided to jump on us when Victor had putted the ring on my finger. He must have seen everything.

An hour later we were still on the floor. I was in Victor's arms and he was in mine. "Yuri since we're engaged now can we-?" I stopped him. "No. No you'll have to wait with that until our wedding night." Victor made a sound of disappointment. "Awww but I'm really in the mood. Are you sure that-?" I gave him a look. "I said no." Something in my voice must've scared him because he stopped. "But... Maybe... We can shower together for once tonight. As a present for you. Would you like that?" Victor looked excited. Too excited. "Yes I would love that!" He must have weird thoughts. "But don't touch my private spot! You can't do anything that comes close to sexual!" He sighed. "Okay.... I promise that I won't do anything sexual."

It had been a hot shower, hotter than normal if you get what I mean. But how could it not have? I was practically showering with a model. Victor always looked like he came from a magazine. It had been intimidating for me to be completely naked in front of Victor but he had been nice, actually more than nice. He had complimented me about every part of my body. And I meant _every_ part. Right now Victor was asleep. I should be sleeping too. It was already after 2 AM but I was too busy with thinking about this beautiful day. I had turned off my phone. Victor and I had shared our engagement with the world. Victor had wanted to let everyone know that I belonged to him now. My phone exploded with notifications. I hadn't been in the mood to go through them. Victor had been more important. Sleeping beauty had his muscular arms around me. I still couldn't believe what had happened today. I proposed to Victor, Victor proposed to me and we even showered together. Best day of my life so far. The only day that would be even better would be our wedding day. Our wedding... I wondered what it would look like. I had no idea what Victor had in mind but I would hear his ideas soon enough. Victor would probably want to marry quick. Maybe on a beach? That would probably be romantic in his opinion. Anyway the wedding didn't matter right now. I should get some sleep. I closed my eyes and thought about my life with Victor. I would have nice dreams tonight for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH THEY ARE ENGAGED!!!! I couldn't decide who would propose to who so I made them both propose


	9. New celebrity

New celebrity (the break up part 9) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

Was I famous now? I don't know but there was paparazzi everywhere. Always wanting to take pictures of me and Victor together. I hadn't expected that I would become _that_ famous because I was dating Victor. They kept asking if I wanted to do interviews. It was completely new for me to get followed around by cameras all the time. Of course I had given interviews before but it had always been about figure skating, not my personal life. It was annoying that I don't have much privacy anymore but deep down I had always knew that this would happen when people found out that I was in relationship with Victor. He's a skating god after all. A lot people were jealous on me, girls and guys. I had won the jackpot named Victor Nikiforov. "Yuri?" I looked at him. We were laying on the couch together. I was in his arms of course. "Hmmm?" Victor was playing with my hair. "What were you thinking about Yuri? I noticed that you were lost in your thoughts." I closed my eyes. "Nothing important. It's just that my life changed after the world found out that we're dating." His fingers stopped moving around in my hair. "And does it bother you? Does it bother you that I'm so famous?" I sighed and opened my eyes again. "Of course it does. I don't have much privacy anymore but neither do you. I knew the consequences when I said yes. We can't change who we are but I don't mind. Being famous is a part of you. If dating you means that I'll have paparazzi around me all the time then so be it. I won't let you go. Not again. I'll get used to it eventually. So did you right?" I saw a angelic smile appearing on Victor's. "yes I did. Back then I had no one to guide me how to deal with it. But I'll be your guide Yuri. I'll show you how to deal with the life of a celebrity. I'll make you comfortable with the life of a rich guy." I chuckled. "Never imagined that I would be rich but if I marry you I'll have a fortune." I winked at him when Victor made a face. "Don't worry I'm not a gold digger. I hate those people. I wouldn't have done so much effort to be with you if I only wanted your money. You trust me right?" I saw that Victor was relieved. He must've had so many fake people in his life. "Of course I trust you Yuri. Sorry... it's just... I'm never sure if people like me or like my money. It's difficult to be sure if people really want to date you." I sighed. "Trust me, even when money doesn't play a role it's still difficult to be sure if people really are in love with you."

We stayed quiet for a moment after that. We just cuddled. "Victor I got a idea! Let's go to the ice rink! We haven't been there in ages. You're still part of the national team right? You can get us in even around this hour right?" It was already close to 11 PM. It was like Victor started to shine when he heard my voice. "Yes that's right. It sounds fun! Yuri dress warm! We're going to do what we love to do!" And that's how we ended up being on the ice rink with only the two of us. Victor turned on the music and I started to skate. We were wearing our pair skate costumes. I had missed to skate _stay close to me_ with Victor. It felt so right when he lifted me. We didn't even manage to skate until the end of the song. We ended up kissing, until Victor slipped and fell on the ice, pulling me with him. I was on top of him and the both of us started to laugh. "Hey Victor, I thought that I was the clumsy one here." Victor's ears turned red. "Well... I'm not the angel everyone thinks I am. I... I can actually be clumsy as well." I looked into his eyes. "That you're clumsy makes me love you even more." And we ended up kissing again, and again, and again. Every time we broke our kiss we kissed again. I felt that Victor wanted to go further and a part of me wanted to go further as well but we both tried to control ourselves. It was around 3 AM when we finally got home again. "Victor. I think that we should start with planning the wedding soon. We both want it so badly." Victor took my face in his hands. I love it when he does that. "We could do that or you think about the promise again. No one has to know that you've lost your virginity before the wedding Yuri. I won't push you but I know how much you want it. If you really want to wait until our wedding night then I will wait for you. But your body tells me that you're ready for it Yuri. Just think about it okay? He kissed my forehead. "I'm going to bed. Will you join me?" I nodded and Victor smiled at me. He took my hand and we went to our bedroom together. We didn't do anything special that night but Victor had been right. I wanted it, maybe I was ready for it indeed. I wasn't sure about breaking my own promise but Victor's idea didn't sound bad. Maybe... maybe we could do it after the date was set. But who knew when the wedding would be? Maybe it was in two months. I have so much to think about.... it didn't help that the paparazzi also was curious about the wedding and if we had made love already. I needed someone else than Victor to share my thoughts with. Maybe it was time to call Pichit again.


	10. Stupid cameras

Stupid cameras (the break up part 10) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

"Yuri?" I was being lazy on the couch. "No..." not this again. Please not again. "Yuri? You can't avoid this forever." I sighed. "But I can try!" I wasn't in the mood to discuss this, not right now. "Yuri Katsuki! I have enough of this! We're going to start with planning our wedding right here and right now! You're avoiding this for weeks!" Damn... Victor had a point. Why... why did he had to be right. "Fine! But I'll only give you an hour for today. "An hour is more than we have done in the last month! Why are you avoiding this? Don't you want to marry me?" Ouch... that did hurt. I got up immediately and almost ran to the dinner table. "No! I just don't want to plan the wedding because it's so much work!" Victor looked really annoyed. "Much work? How the hell do you think that I managed to be world champion, to have the money to buy expensive brands and take care of the two with us without having to worry about money? The answer is work! Stop being a lazy piggy!" Oh lord.... Victor sounded like an angry wife, _my_ angry wife. "Okay okay you made your point! I'll help you out more often. I promise! Can you please stop with acting like my angry wife? It scares the hell out of me." Victor started to laugh. "You had to see your face while I was yelling at you. Amazing! Anyway please sit down now Yuri." What the...? How did he switch so easily between laughing angel to being a business man? Oh god maybe it was that time of the month again. I chuckled. "Yuri what's so funny?" I stopped and blushed. "N- nothing...." Victor came closer and leaned towards me. "Nothing was apparently really funny. I'm wondering what was going on in that beautiful head of yours." Before I knew it we were kissing. I was laying on the table. I didn't know how I ended up here or who started with kissing. Not important. Until.... I pushed Victor off me. "Yuri what the hell?!" I walked towards the window and closed the curtains. "I saw a camera. The paparazzi is everywhere...." I saw Victor's face turning pale when I said those words. "Us kissing on the table will be everywhere on internet tomorrow..." I nodded. "If they don't manage to spread it today." I groaned. "I wonder how they even managed to get the perfect spot to take pictures of us. It must've been really difficult." Victor looked irritated. "Doesn't matter! They're violating our privacy! Sometimes I'm so done with those cameras! This is _my_ home! I want to live here in peace! No cameras, no reporters, nothing!" I completely agreed with him. I wanted the same. "Victor please calm down.... let's plan the wedding okay?" Victor took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. Let's plan the wedding. We sat down together and discussed what we wanted for the wedding. We were certain of a few things. Makkachin would be the ring bearer. We would wear black suits, a long sleeved white button up shirt and ties in the colour of our pair skating costumes. Blue for me and purple for Victor. Yurio and Otabek would be the groomsmen. We weren't sure about the location yet. Maybe something with ice? Or Barcelona? And of course we made a start with the guest list.

One hour became 3 hours. Victor couldn't complain that I hadn't done anything for the wedding. Of course we had way more to discuss. The flowers, the food, the exact date. It was already giving me a headache. "Yuri you're tired aren't you?" I nodded. I was doing my best not to fall asleep on the table. "C'mon let's go to bed." He looked at the time. "Oh dear! It's after midnight already! No wonder that you're so tired!" We got up and went to bed together. Victor whispered sweet words to me before I fell asleep. I was lucky to have him as my fiancé.


	11. Bachelor party

Bachelor party (the break up part 11) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

"YUUUUUURIII!!! YURI WHERE IS MY PHONE!" This was our last night as boyfriends. Tomorrow we would get married. Our friends had organised a bachelor party for us. I could tell that Victor was already nervous for the wedding. He wasn't his calm self. This party would be a good distraction for him and for me as well. I sighed when Victor came in the living room. "Your phone is in your hand. I bet that it was there all the time." I got up and took his face in my hands. "Victor calm down. I won't say no tomorrow. I'm done with being your boyfriend. I want to be your husband. You have nothing to worry about." Victor's eyes were still looking worried. "But what if tomorrow isn't perfect? It has to be perfect Yuri!" I shook my head. "Why should it be perfect? Our relationship isn't perfect either. Nothing can be perfect Victor. Whatever happens, tomorrow will be perfect for me. I'm going to marry you. That's all I want. Please stop worrying now." I kiss him on his beautiful lips to calm him down. I felt Victor kissing back. "Thank you Yuri. I really needed to hear that." I pulled him in a hug. "Actually I needed it as well. You're not the only one who is nervous Victor. I'm afraid that this is a dream and that I will wake up and realise that nothing of this was real. That I'm still alone. I still don't understand how I've won your heart." Victor rubbed my back. "You've won my heart by being yourself. I love everything about you. You're not fake and you never will be. How can I let you go? Some gold digger will show up and mess with me if that person gets the chance. Whatever happens, don't let people change you Yuri. It will break my heart to see you change into someone you're not." I wanted to reply but my phone vibrates and I look on the screen. "Pichit. He's asking if we're ready for the party. Are we?" Victor nodded and a smile appeared on his angelic face. "Ready."

It reminded me a little of a banquet but this wasn't so formal. Otabek was the DJ. I never knew he did this in his spare time. Yurio was the whole time around him. Pichit pulled me on the dance floor and Christophe did the same with Victor. We danced and drank some alcohol. Not too much of course. I didn't want to wake up with a headache on my wedding day. We ended up having a dance off. Mila, Sara and Minako were the jury. They had probably invited Minako for this. Yurio won with his moves. I noticed that Otabek winked at Yurio when Mila announced that he was the winner. I didn't know what was going on between the two boys but I was glad that Yurio had someone around his own age to talk to. Christophe found a pole and started to pole dance. "Yuri grab a pole and join me!" I blushed and shook my head. I was way too sober to end up pole dancing. 

The party had been fun but around 1 AM Victor and I went home. We needed to get rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow was the big day after all. Victor and I would finally be husband and husband. We were in bed together. You could find me in Victor's arms, as usual. "Yuri are you ready for the big day?" I smiled. I had never been so ready for something. "Yes, yes I am ready to become Yuri Katsuki Nikiforov." Victor pressed his lips on my head. "And I'm ready to take Katsuki as my middle name."


	12. The best day of my life

The best day of my life (the break up part 12) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

Today was the day. Today I would get married. Married to the one and only Victor Nikiforov. How did I end up here? Once upon a time I was just a simply boy who loved to dance on the ice. Now I was dating the figure skating champion. I checked myself in the mirror and fixed my tie. I had to look perfect for Victor. "Yuri it's alright. There's no reason to be nervous. It's just a small wedding just like you wanted. Only your friends and family are here. No paparazzi." I sighed. Pichit was right. No reason to be nervous. I just had to marry that man. I only had to say a few words and kiss my angel, in front of everyone. No big deal. I had kissed on national tv before. "Yuri why did you and Victor decide to get married in the ice rink where the Russian national team trains?" I turned around to look at him. "Isn't that obvious? The ice brought us together. Our love for figure skating brought us where we are now." Pichit smiled at me. "Indeed. It sounds really romantic. Yuri can I share pictures of your wedding on instagram? Pleaseeeee." I sighed and shook my head. Typical Pichit. "Okay then but only one!" Pichit cheered like a little child. "Thank you Yuri!" He hugged me. I didn't see that coming but I hugged back smiling. "I'm glad that you're here. I've missed having you around." Pichit let me go and looked me in the eye. "You can make it up to me by telling me every single detail of your honeymoon when you're back." My ears turned red. "PICHIT!!" Pichit grinned. "What? It isn't weird that I want to know how my best friend lost his virginity." I knew that my face turned even more red. "PICHIT I WANT PRIVACY!" He started to laugh. "Calm down Yuri! I was just messing with you! I'll find it out one day. I'll make sure of that." Pichit winks at me. Sometimes I wondered why we were even friends.

When it was time we went to the rink. There was a red carpet on the ice so we wouldn't fall and chairs for our guests. Everyone was looking at me when I walked over the carpet. I saw Victor for the first time after we had left our home. He looked so handsome in his suit. His blue eyes light up when he saw me. There was that angelic smile of his. I couldn't stop smiling either. Yurio was walking in front of me. Victor had somehow convinced Yurio to be our flower boy. There were already flower petals on the carpet. Poor Yurio had to walk twice. He was also Victor's flower boy as well. Yurio was annoyed but I saw his attitude change when Otabek gave him a thumb up. They were wearing matching suits. Was something going on between them? I noticed my family and Minako. All of them looked so happy. Yuuko, Takeshi, Axel, Lutz and Loop were here as well. Of course our friends were here too. Christophe even looked jealous. Did he want to get married as well? I wondered with who he wanted to marry. Pichit was my best man and Victor had chosen Yurio. I took Victor's hands. We made eye contact. "Yuri you look so beautiful." I started to smile even more. "So do you Victor." My cheeks turned a little red. "Victor is this real? Will we really get married today?" His smile widens. "Yes Yuri but I can't believe it either." I didn't know what had exactly been said but it was time for our vows. Makkachin came with the rings. Victor took one of the rings from Makkachin. "Yuri...." He made eye contact with me again. "I knew when I saw you on the banquet I had fallen in love with you. Our passion has brought us together. I got to get to know you better when I became your coach. I fell even harder for you. You kept stealing my heart over and over again. Everyday I will love you even more than the day before." I feel tears form in my eyes as he slides the ring on my finger. "Oh Victor..." I tried my best not to cry. I take the other ring from Makkachin. "Unfortunately I forgot the first time I met you but I still remember the second time. That day changed my life forever. I thought that my career was ruined but you gave me hope. Meeting you was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I would go through everything again without hesitating. You bring true happiness into my heart. I will never go a day without loving you. Without you in my life, I would be nothing. Victor, I give you this ring to symbolise the love I feel for you." I slide the ring on Victor's finger. We kissed each other passionately. "Ladies and gentlemen, Victor and Yuri Katsuki Nikiforov!" I heard that everyone was clapping but that wasn't important. This man. This beautiful man was my husband now. I break the kiss. "We have time enough to kiss each other." I whispered. We went to our friends and family. Mari and Minako were still crying. My mother was wiping her tears away. Minako hugged me. "You're finally married! Yuri I'm so happy for you!" Mari looked at Victor. "It's your turn to take care of my little brother. Make sure that he's always happy okay?" She smiled at him. I hugged my parents and Mari and started to cry. It was true, everyone cried on weddings. Yurio walked over to us. "Hey pig. Stop with crying. It's time for your stupid dance." I couldn't help but laugh. 

Everything was perfect. It was almost a shame that we had to leave for our plane. I really enjoyed the wedding. But spending the rest of my life with this beautiful man was something I would enjoy even more. "Yuuurii... it's bedtime." Victor was right, but tonight I wouldn't get much sleep. It was our wedding night after all. A new chapter of my life began today. I couldn't wait to read the rest of the book. I couldn't wait for my future with Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### I CRIED! SO HARD WHILE WRITING THIS❤️ thank you for reading my story. Thank you for encouraging me. Thank you for the ideas. Thank you for supporting me. This story has ended but I'm planning to write a new one. What's it about? I have two ideas. I'm not sure which one I'll pick but you'll see it eventually. It will be a YOI AU for sure. I hope that you'll like it as well! XOXO


End file.
